1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays and methods of charging pixels of liquid crystal displays, and particularly to a liquid crystal display and method of charging pixels thereof that utilize enable signals of two partially-overlapping consecutive gate lines and sequentially-enabled switch enable lines to extend pixel charging time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating a liquid crystal display (LCD) 100 capable of reducing first data lines of a source driving circuit. FIG. 1B is a diagram illustrating timing of operating gate lines G1, G2, G3 and switch enable lines SW1, SW2, SW3 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1A, first data line FD1 of source driving circuit corresponds to second data lines SD11, SD12, SD13, and first data line FD2 of source driving circuit corresponds to second data lines SD21, SD22, SD23. Thus, liquid crystal display 100 uses switch enable lines SW1, SW2, SW3 and a plurality of data line switches DS11, DS12, DS13, DS21, DS22, DS23 to reduce number of first data lines of source driving circuit. As shown in FIG. 1B, when gate line G1 is enabled and switch enable lines SW1 are enabled, data voltage of first data line FD1 charges second data line SD11 through data line switches DS11, and second data line SD11 charges pixel P11 through pixel switch PW11. Likewise, when gate line G1 is enabled and switch enable line SW2 is also enabled, data voltage of first data line FD1 charges second data line SD12 through data line switch DS12, and second data line SD12 charges pixel P12 through pixel switch PW12. When gate line G1 is enabled and switch enable line SW3 is also enabled, data voltage of first data line FD1 charges second data line SD13 through data line switches DS13, and second data line SD13 charges pixel P13 through pixel switch PW13. As shown in FIG. 1B, because switch enable lines SW1, SW2, SW3 are enabled sequentially, charge time of pixel P11 is interval T1, charge time of pixel P12 is interval T2, charge time of pixel P13 is interval T3, where T1>T2>T3, which causes charge rates of pixel P11, pixel P12, and pixel P13 to be different. Thus, liquid crystal display 100 exhibits color distortion.